Summer Awakening
by ShellCottage
Summary: Ron and Hermione s little conversation before their sixth year. Continuation of Summer Slumber, not necessary to read it, though.


Summer Awakening.

Ron Weasley was getting really excited. He had been holding himself up the last couple of days, but he was more than ready to kiss Hermione Granger, his one-and-only, on the lips and confess his love to her.

Ron had always loved Hermione, almost since the very first year they met, except Ron didn´t realize it back then. He knew for sure in their second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they were only 12 years old. He felt unusually jealous when Hermione sighed for Professor Lockhart, their former Defense Against the Dark Arts master. And knew he would love her forever when he defended her against Draco Malfoy, their archenemy, when he called her a "Mudblood".

But now, after their fifth year, after their encounter with You-Know-Who, Ron had decided life was too short to not let Hermione know how he felt. Unfortunately, every time Ron approached Hermione with intensions of letting her know, he backed away, not able to find just the right words for expressing himself.

Hermione had arrived to the Burrow almost three days ago, and they had shared a little privacy moment just when she got there. But as the days passed, and people were aware Hermione was there, Ron hadn´t had anymore encounters with her, as he didn´t have enough time to spend with her anymore, and people kept braking them apart when they got together alone. Ron was starting to suspect her mum was behind it all, or perhaps the twins. Although, at that moment, the Burrow was packed with so many people Ron could hardly had time to himself.

However, that morning, Hermione found time for them, again in Ron´s bedroom. In his dreams, Ron found himself desperately trying to tell Hermione what he felt, and then he was being laughed at by Fred and George, just to finally getting cover in tiny little spiders. So he woke up his breathing trembling and his forehead covered in sweat, discovering Hermione sitting on his bed. She was watching him, a little concern about his nightmare, and also quite amused by it. Her bushy brown hair hided partly her brown eyes, making her seem kind of shy. Ron thought this was beautiful, and extremely cute.

He sat up in bed, just for them to be in the same eye level. He was fully awake now, paying so much attention to Hermione´s pretty face in the dim night light. She really looked nice in her nightgown and sleepers. In the past couple of years, her body had become really fit, and it just made Ron´s mouth watered. Her breast had come bigger and rounder, her waist became narrower, and her skin was softer and flusher. Ron simply adored the girl she had in front of him, because of her cleverness, because she always was nagging at him, because of her body, and because her perfectness. But what Ron loved about Hermione above all other things, was the way she was extremely attractive and she didn´t even realized it.

"You seemed to have fun back there." Hermione spoke just above a whisper, but Ron caught every word.

"Fun? I was having a bloody nightmare." Ron tried to appear annoyed by Hermione´s comment, but couldn´t avoid the grin he had every time she was in front of him.

Ron rubbed his eyes, trying to scare away his drowsiness. Hermione required his complete attention. That was always how they were, always devoting themselves to one another, even though that meant spearing a little of their sleep.

"It must´ve been scary. Sorry." Hermione was talking just for the sake of it. Ron could see the nervousness on her face, so the nervousness crept through him too.

"Nah, it wasn´t that bad." Ron thought a little, making his neurons wake up too. Hermione was in his room before dawn had even come. She was not there to talk about his nightmare. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Hermione looked at Ron, and then blushed. Apparently, Ron had done it again, his rudeness was too much for the occasion.

"I don´t know. I shouldn´t had come." And so Hermione stood up, her face flaming hot.

"No, Hermione, don´t go." Ron was desperately trying for Hermione to stay, he didn´t want to get back to the darkness of his room, or the scariness of his nightmare.

"It´s fine, Ronald, is obvious you want to go back to sleep." Hermione turn her back at him, walking stiffly to the door.

Ron pushed the covers out of the way, and immediately tried to grasp Hermione´s hand. He turned her around in the spot and pinned her to the orange wall of his bedroom. Now, every player in the Chudley Cannon´s posters was awake, staring fixedly at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, let me go. I was foolish in trying to come here and talk about—"

"Talk about what, Hermione?" He was a bit too demanding in his tone of voice, but couldn´t help it. He was getting desperate to have her.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, you tell me! You are the one who keeps doing the effort to get alone with me!" Ron blushed at her sudden accusation.

"Oh, yes, I´ve notice how you try." Stated Hermione after seeing Ron blushed.

"Forgive me for trying to spend some time with my best friend! Blimey, Hermione, why are you always nagging at me!" Hermione made Ron so furious he wanted to kiss here right there, but he restrained himself one more time, deciding that was not the way of letting her know. So he took a deep breath and turned to see her. He set his arms in either side of her head, so she couldn´t turn and leave.

Ron was getting more nervous as the seconds passed. He felt his face and ears burst into flames, and saw his bare chest turn a shade of scarlet he had never seen before. He was grateful that his arms were pinned at the wall otherwise they would be shaking like madness. He knew it was the perfect moment to start speaking when he saw Hermione´s face blush as deeply as his. At that moment he knew that Hermione already was aware of what he was going to say.

"Listen, Hermione, I don´t want you to leave, whereas you might think, I don´t want to go back to sleep. I´m fully awake now, in more ways than you think. We have been friends for so many years now that telling you this won´t be easy." Ron was looking firmly into Hermione´s sleepers, not able to get his gaze up to her face.

"Oh, you can tell me, Ron. I´m listening to you." Hermione was desperate too, Ron could tell. Was she feeling the same way? That would certainly make it easier for him to tell.

"Well, I-I wanted you to- to…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"You already know, don´t you? You see, since our s-second year I-I´ve been—" But Ron couldn´t finish his announcement. In that very moment the door of Ron´s bedroom opened slightly. Then they saw Harry Potter´s face peer around the room.

"Ron?" Harry asked, seeing the empty bed in front of him. Then Harry saw them pinned at the wall, Ron only a few centimeters apart of Hermione´s body, both very red in the face. "What are you two doing?"

Ron got separated from Hermione, still looking at her sleepers, blushing, if it was possible, even more. Harry had a tired expression, the one you only got after having witnessed your godfather´s death; but he had a quite enormous grin in his face, and an I-know-what´s-going-on-here look in his eyes.

Hermione flew into his arms muttering words like "I missed you" and "I´m glad you´re finally here." Then she strolled out of the room, not able to look back, not at Ron, not at Harry.

"What´s going on?" Harry asked again, his smile not disappearing in his face. So Ron, standing there, in the middle of his room, submerged in a deep blush, was getting really excited. In that moment he knew Hermione Granger, his one-and-only, was going to be his.


End file.
